


Ghost

by TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, dead people should stay dead, no angst yoyos in this one, talking with ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: She was thinking.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This Jangstuary prompt was: I thought you were dead. I promise it's not as angsty as the last one. Pinky swear.

The water was almost to the rim of the tub when Widowmaker reached out to turn off the faucet. Lying back in down in the water, she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the bath oils. Droplets dripping from the faucet filled the room with quiet sounds.

Soft chuckling broke the silence of the room. It was followed by footsteps. They stopped right before the tub, leaving the bathroom noiseless once more.

Widowmaker opened her eyes and saw the shadow on the wall. It was a silhouette she recognized. She lifted a wet hand and reached for the wall, azure skin tracing the outline of the darkness. Disbelief kept her from looking, from turning her head and seeing what shouldn’t be there.

The door opened and a familiar yawn filled the room.

“There she is.” Sombra crossed the threshold to the bathroom and peered down at her girlfriend in the bathtub.

Widowmaker blinked, still touching the wall, touching the shadow that now belonged to Sombra.

“The wall that interesting?” Sombra lowered herself onto her knees and crossed her arms over the edge of the tub. She poked a finger in the water, immediately plucking it back when she felt how cold the water was.

“I was thinking.”

“Was it about me?” The hacker’s cheeky smile reflected in golden eyes now focused on her. She almost yelped when Widowmaker’s cold, wet hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it under the water. Gritting her teeth, she waited for her hand to get used to the cold water.

Sombra would have yanked her hand back if not for the fact that Widowmaker had their hands clasped together. Her lips broke out into a grin when she felt her girlfriend’s other hand rub small shapes on the back of her palm. It would have been a crime to wipe away the way blue lips curved slightly at the closeness. “I swear you’re the only person who takes a cold bath.”

“Is that why you never join me?”

“Join you to freeze my ass off? I love you, but not _that_ much.” A yawn escaped her lips. Sombra covered her mouth with her free hand to try and stifle the sounds. “In fact, I’m going to leave before you convince me that freezing tub is somehow the best thing on earth.” Purple eyes were fixated on the way Widowmaker lifted her captive hand from the water, placing a kiss on it before letting go.

It was hard to leave after that. In the span of a few seconds, that tub seemed much too inviting.

The sniper could see the hesitation in Sombra’s eyes. The hacker was still leaning against the tub, oversized shirt hanging off a shoulder and a warm smile overtaking her face.

Sombra shook her head and stood up. She gave a fake frown and waved a finger at the persuasive woman in the tub. “I’m really going to leave. You almost got me there.” Spinning around, Sombra walked away from the bath, wiping her arm on the towel hanging from the wall before finally leaving.

With Sombra gone, it was quiet again.

“She seems nice.”

Widowmaker closed her eyes again, refusing to look in the direction of that voice, the one she knew a lifetime ago. “And I thought you were dead.”

The voice continued on, ignoring the comment. “I like her.”

She could hear him moving around until it was silent once more.

A cough broke the pretense of solitude. And then another cough. Red droplets sank into the water, little puffs of crimson clouds spreading throughout. They swirled in the water, coloring it pink.

Widowmaker stood up from the water. Her drenched feet covered the bathroom floor in water as she grabbed her robe and made her way to the other side of the room. Stopping in front of the mirror, Widowmaker grabbed the towel sitting on the counter and started to dry her hair.

The mirror’s reflection showed that the man had taken a seat on the floor, his upper body leaning against the wall.

“You love her, don’t you? Well,” He coughed again. And again. Until his breathing was ragged, “as much as you can.” A sickly sound reverberated from his throat. He had to pause to breathe, the gurgling making it hard to hear his words. “Do you love her like you loved me?”

The towel fell to the floor. Her eyes were fixated on the mirror, fingers digging into the counter. All she could focus on was the reflection of blood pooling to the ground, a pale hand lying in the middle of it all.

“Do you?”

Widowmaker felt her hand pick up a brush, could feel the bristles running through her hair.

“Amélie.” He could barely speak. “Look at me.”

And the brush clattered to the ground when she turned around. Head hanging low and blood spilling from the hole in his chest, Gérard was silent.

She didn’t stay long in the bathroom, didn’t care that she could barely see where she was going in the dim light of her room. Widowmaker only stopped when her knees hit soft blankets.

Covered in moonlight and taking up the center of the bed, Sombra was sound asleep. It was automatic how her limbs move on their own, crawling onto the bed and under the sheets, arms wrapping around the form of the sleeping woman. Comfort filled her veins at the warmth coming from her girlfriend.

Sombra was mumbling something she couldn’t understand. Sleepy nonsense that probably wouldn’t have made any sense even if the hacker was awake. It happened nearly every night. Tonight, the slight annoyance was a lifeline.

Because she could hear him again.

Whispers spilled from her mouth as Widowmaker stared at her dead husband sitting in the chair across from the bed. He was rubbing the blood that spilled from his chest between his thumb and forefinger like he was patiently waiting.

“I love her.”

He smiled at her answer.

Widowmaker continued to listen to Sombra’s sleep talk as she watched Gérard get up from the chair and disappear into the darkness of the room.

 

 


End file.
